Witch Way To Go
by Enchanted21
Summary: Draco and Hermione are thrown together as Auror partners and neither are much to happy about, but as the quips keep on coming so does the tension between them. Will they learn to work together? Or was Hermione right and this was all a grave mistake.
1. Preface:

**Welcome to my new story. 'Witch Way To Go.' I know, I know...I have another story going right now but, this one just wouldn't give it a rest in my head. I promise 'Endless Affinity' will still be updated and finished. But for today I am working on a fun Dramione story, aiming for romance and humor with a bit of oh so fun suspense trickled in!**

 **Rated M for language and smut**

 **Summary: Draco and Hermione are thrown together as Auror Partners and neither is much too happy, but as the quips keep on coming so does the tension between them. Will they learn to work together? Or was Hermione right and this was all a grave mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just this plot ;) I will not make any profit off of this story.**

 **000000**

 _"No pain, No gain." ~Jane Fonda_

 _000000_

"You're insufferable!" Ooaf...They both grunted as their bodies collided once again.

"Me!" He huffed, ducking her fist again. "That's rich coming from a frumpy witch," her foot landed square on his big toe. "Agh!" He hobbled backwards narrowly missing her knee kick. "Who thinks she knows everything." He spat through clenched teeth as the heat crawled up his neck, settling on the tips of his ears.

He moved forward seeing the fire that danced behind her chocolate eyes. It sent a thrill through him and he wasn't even sure why.

"Is that your best insult? I have to say I'm almost disappointed."

He stopped mid-attack. "I'm sure it's a feeling you're quite used to, besides if I had to wake up to the likes of a bushy haired know it all-" WHAM. Her first connected directly where his cheek met his jawline. Sending him stumbling backwards.

"Fuck it all Granger! We are training not trying to kill each other!" He whipped the drizzle of blood that spilled from his mouth.

"Oh, terribly sorry." She smirked. "Know it all perfectionist here, wanting to really get the true feel of an attack." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

Draco winced from the pain as he rubbed his throbbing face.

"Careful. Witches pay good money to go out with this face."

"Do they?" Hermione laughed. Sauntering forward with her wand in hand. With a flick of her wrist the pain reduced to nothing.

She pushed her wand back into her thigh holster and repositioned herself. "Ready for round two?"

000000

Hermione Granger was securely content with her life as she filled out the first report of the morning at her desk. Well with her work life...ok maybe that wasn't exactly true either if she was being completely honest with herself. She was extremely happy with being an Auror up until the powers at be announced yesterday that they decided to shove her and a platinum, arrogant, and all around git together as partners starting today. Why? She had no idea and she definitely made her aversions to the pairing known to Head Auror Taylor. Still, no luck, apparently the two were equally matched in intelligence and skill so as though that meant their fate was sealed. She tapped her quill against her pursed lips, how could the girl who always had everything mapped out miss that her life wasn't as perfect and planned as she thought. She argued inwardly with herself, mostly she felt silly for ignoring her plummeting happiness.

Sadly, Hermione's love life wasn't fairing much better it seemed. The break she so desperately wanted from Ron to solidify that they were really meant to be sorely backfired in her face. She found life went on without Ronald, in fact, she reluctantly enjoyed not having to act as mother to the redhead. Though she loved him dearly, it broke her heart that she just wasn't in love with him like everyone else deemed she was. Even if she was lacking in the relationship department she didn't need a partner to fulfill her and this kink in her work life would surely just needed to be worked out. Besides, Malfoy was an adult, surely he had grown out of his snide, ferret tendencies.

The brunette dropped her quill, rubbing circular motions on her temples. Her throat was achingly dry and she needed to get her bearings about her before Malfoy made his appearance in this office. Hermione pushed away from her desk on a mission to go retrieve water in the common area. 'The first day is always the worst.' She repeated that mantra to herself. She could do this, spend eight hours a day with someone who thought she was lower than the dirt scraped off his designer shoes.

She heavily sighed as she retrieved her cup of water, lost in her dreaded thoughts. What did a girl have to do to get out of working with Malfoy besides save the whole wizarding world from impending doom?

She quickly turned on her heel to head back to her office when a solid mass of muscle slammed into her, causing the cup of water she had to crunch between them, sending water down the front of both her and the brick wall of a man she had just collided with.

"I'm terribly sorry-"

"What in the bloody hell Granger!"

It didn't take any more confirmation than his rich irritated voice to conclude that she had just literally ran into her worst nightmare.

"Watch where you are going, I know it must be hard with that frizzy curtain you call hair."

"Excuse me? You ran into me and made me wet!" She ground out, her skin felt hot even though she was drenched in water.

"Count yourself lucky Granger, I'm sure it is one of the few times you've experienced the feeling of being wet." The attractive blonde growled, folding his arms over his lean form. Not that it mattered to her of his appearance.

"You arrogant piece of-"

"Auror Granger, Auror Malfoy." The head Auror called in an eerily chipper tone. "My office please." He looked them both in the eye before he turned and started for his office. "Oh, and please do dry off before coming in." He called over his shoulder.

His steel gray eyes were shooting daggers, and they were aimed directly at her. 'So much for a mature version of Malfoy.' She sourly thought. Without saying a word she headed for her office. She felt him following and spun around to glare at his advancing form.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"My office." He rolled his eyes like it bored him to state what should be obvious.

"This is my office, or can you not read?" Hermione smirked as she pointed to the lettering that clung to the door. "I forget you were behind me at school." She retreated through the donor but not before hearing Malfoy mutter 'you wish.'

She almost collapsed against the wall after she drew the blinds shut. It would just be like the pompous git to exceed her horrid expectations of him. 'This is going to be a long and painful partnership.'

 **Please feel free to leave your thoughts! Updates to come soon loves. ~Enchanted21**


	2. Chapter 2: Heat

Chapter 1: Heat

 **A/N: So I honestly don't know if I had read the name of the Head Auror somewhere or saw it in a movie but however I came about using it I always thought it was funny and love writing cheesy characters! And yes, this is a Draco/Hermione story just a bit of a lead up. Anyways...onward with our story! ;)**

 **000000**

 _"In the heat of the moment we sometimes say things that were better left unsaid." ~Unknown_

 **000000**

"Mr.Taylor I would just like to assure that I was not the one to run into to Granger out there." Malfoy asserted as he ignored her entrance. At least some things never change, Malfoy firmly trying to place his nose up the head aurors arse. It took every ounce of willpower not to roll her eyes at the blonde.

"Mr. Malfoy I would kindly ask you not to address me by my first name." Taylor fauxed seriousness and again the witch had to force herself not to roll her honey brown eyes.

"My apologies-"

"Ha!" The auror fell back into his chair as he pointed his long thick finger at Malfoy. "I love when we get new recruits." His loud laugh bellowed through the small office.

"Feel free to call me by my first name." Taylor wiggled his bushy black eyebrows as he extended his large hand out for Malfoy to shake.

"Names Taylor." He smirked playfully.

Malfoy shook his hand slowly, looking utterly confused which secretly pleased her, even though she had heard the aurors joke more than she had liked.

"Ok...and your last?" The blonde's eyebrows pinched together in further befuddlement.

"Taylor!" The auror leaned back in his chair once more in uncontrolled laughter.

"Your name is Taylor Taylor?"

"Yes! Isn't great?" Taylor's laughter died down some as he found his bearings. Finally Malfoy turned to her with a look of 'he can't possibly be serious.'

"Now that I got you both in here I want to let you know those kinds of meetings you two just had can't happen again." He smiled at them like they were old chums just having a leisurely chat. Hermione was used to the weirdly upbeat aurors personality but it was obvious by the look plastered on Malfoy's face he wasn't.

"Of course Mr. Taylor. It was just a misunderstanding." Hermione offered, seemingly sorry for her actions.Taylor might seem jolly but she knew his wrath when he became truly upset.

"Right, a misunderstanding." Draco supplied a little thrown by the whole encounter.

"Wonderful." The auror threw up his hands, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. "Now down to business."

Taylor shuffled through the endless, not exactly stacks of paperwork cluttered across his desk. Every time Hermione was in this forsaken room she had the urge to tidy and organize to the extent it almost made her twitch.

"Ah, here it is." He exclaimed holding a single piece of parchment out to her, earning another unjustified scowl from Malfoy.

"Make sure Auror Potter signs off at the end of each training session."

"Potter?" Draco almost growled, though seemingly trying to rein in his temper.

"Yes." Taylor flashed his toothy white smile. "He'll be signing off on when Miss Granger and yourself complete your training each Friday." The auror handed Malfoy his badge with more excitement than necessary. "Is that a problem?" Taylor sternly asked; finally sensing the tension rolling of the blonde wizard.

"No." If Draco clenched his jaw closed any tighter he would crack a tooth. Hermione could tell the strain it was for Malfoy to stay somewhat calm.

"Splendid!" The head auror clapped his hands together once. "Now go," He was dismissing them, waving his hand like he was trying to shoo unwanted pests. "Hermione will show you the ropes today and then tomorrow back in my office at 7 A.M. sharp." Without saying another word Malfoy and her retreated to her, now their office, she reluctantly corrected herself.

As soon as the door clicked behind them Hermione spun around so she was facing the brooding blonde wizard.

"Look," She placed her hands on her hips. "neither of us like this situation-"

"Clearly…"

"But," She ground her teeth together to try and keep her temper in check. "Since we have no choice, let's try and get on, shall we?"

Draco huffed, he had every intention of marching into this office first thing, saying in no way shape or form did he like who he was paired, more like stuck with, but they were both adults so they both should try to act like ones. That was until miss know it all ran into him, it was just something about her that got under his skin, like a festering wound that never healed. It wasn't the fact that she was muggleborn or that her hair couldn't make up its mind if it wanted to frizz or curl, not even the way she dressed,(which much improved since school.) It was the fact that she never backed down from his sharp tongue, quick to always quip right back, thinking she knew everything. But, for the sake of this job he needed to at least try and act cordially with the witch.

'Fine," he crossed his arms, giving Granger a leveled look. "but don't expect me to be all fluffy and sweet now."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes as she walked around to sit at her desk.

Draco ran his long fingers through his locks out of esperation. 'What in the bloody hell did he get himself into?'


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

**A/N: Thank you to those who are following! To Sarah (Guest): I do know the difference between the meanings of 'Witch' and 'Which' but I was using 'Witch' as a play on words ;) Thank you for your input, and I don't think you were rude. I hope you give the story a chance! Anyways, onward with our story :)**

 **0000000000**

 _"You're a dirty, beautiful little thing, aren't you?" ~ L.H. Cosway_

 **00000000000**

To say the past four days since Malfoy started had been filled with undeniable tension would of been an understatement. Hermione Granger had never been one to be prone to drink due to any situation, but her reasoning was wavering and the more time her and Draco spent together the more a glass of firewhiskey sounded absolutely delightful.

It wasn't that he was necessarily unpleasant to be around, there were no snide comments about her blood, or any sneers that were designed just for her. Even though he did have his fair share of jabs at her expense, always quick with a retort. It made her wonder if he took time to think of them beforehand. Even so, it was none of those things, it was more of the constant closeness they shared. Her office to begin with was small, but now that Draco managed to cram is long frame into it, well, it was just too close for comfort. They always seemed to brush against each other while trying to file away reports, or accidentally reach for the only blasted stapler in the room just to awkwardly jerk their hands away, and each time they locked eyes she thought his gaze was enough to burn a hole right through her. The only thing she took comfort in was being able to shut him out of her mind when she was home. She could forget for a few hours at least about the waves of tension awaiting for her at work, and he was dressed in jet black robes and blonde hair.

Today was increasingly worse, and one would think Friday's would be the only day out of the week to steadily look forward to, but no, not this Friday, nor any Friday's in Hermione's near future. Today was the dreaded day of training and where her best friend since childhood would report back to the head auror on Draco and Hermione's progress. It was enough to make her wish she was doing anything else, and she meant ANYTHING, like sitting through those horrid divination classes. The witch would do that with a smile on her face.

"Always the vicarious little sprout, aren't we?" A voice she came very used hearing deadpanned behind her just after she stepped out of the floo into the their division of the Ministry. She rightly ignored the shiver that made its way down her spine, Malfoy had just caught her off guard. "Or are you trying to avoid me and that's why you've been showing up almost an hour early every day this week." Hermione met his unamused smirk when she turned around. How in Merlin's name did he know she was coming in early, and she wasn't even going to touch the subject of trying to avoid him. That would surely bring on another public scene between them, and not the fun kind.

"Stalking me Malfoy?" She retorted instead.

"Hardly." He knew it was childish but he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the witch. Something he found he did a lot more often in her presence. He would have to get out of that habit before he saw mother next, she would surely slap him upside his perfect head for such 'bad manners.'

After she was done glaring at him she turned on her heel and without saying another word, his bushy haired partner walked, (more like stalked) off like she didn't have the time of day for him.

That little trollop. He trailed after her. Okay, so she wasn't anywhere near a trollop but for the love of Salazar there had to be some fault besides her urge to always be right, or how she knew exactly what to say or do to irritate him to no end.

Hermione shut the office door with more force than necessary, and plopped down at her desk.

He just had to show up and intrude on her monetary solitude before the day started. Maybe it was Malfoy's true mission in life to drive her mad. She knew she was being foolish, there was no real reason to be mad at the blonde. Before she could calm down, a bit of a peeved Malfoy entered.

Bloody perfect.

"Just because I get your knickers in a twist doesn't mean you have to act all huffy about my mere presence Granger." Draco exclaimed as he leaned against the door.

"Well maybe if I was working with someone who didn't despise my MERE presence I wouldn't get all HUFFY."

"I'm free of all prejudices now." He said seriously, pushing himself away from the door, taking his place the desk across from Granger, "I despise everyone equally." He met her eyes, noticing the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

After a moment of silence, it was Hermione who broke the it first. "Good, then maybe training today will go better than we both thought."

"If I agreed with you, we would both be wrong." He quipped. He wanted to have the same hope for the dreaded 'progress' report, but that just wasn't who he was.

This time it was Hermione to roll her eyes at him.

"Let's get this over with then shall we?" She stood, waiting for his response.

"Yes, let's." He smirked. Draco prayed to the gods that it would be over soon.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! I do love hearing everyone's thoughts or suggestions! ~E**


	4. Chapter 4: Remember to Breath

_"If you don't try, there's no opportunity to succeed." ~Katie Lime_

 **0000000000000000**

Draco wasn't sure what he had done to upset the higher ups of the Auror division to be so cruel as to pair him with Hermione fucking Granger, but he must of royally pissed off the gods to have to endure a whole day of training with Potter every blasted Friday.

What in the bloody hell did he do? (Ok, well besides follow Voldemort and almost kill the most beloved mentor to date.) That was besides point really, he had atoned for his mistakes, donating almost all his inheritance to the Victims of War, serving his pitiful house arrest with no fuss, and then there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't feel the guilt try and eat him alive for his idiotic actions. On paper he had made amends, but for Draco, day to day was still a struggle.

He tried and keep his calm outer composure as he walked beside Granger to the back of the department to meet the sodding boy who lived. As he was much over the bullying stage of his life, he still didn't cozy up to the idea of being thrown into a room with two parts of Golden Trio for a whole fucking day. He didn't want to admit to himself, much less anyone else, that it was because he didn't want to feel their hatred for him, or possibly if he were a decent bloke in school then maybe they all could of been...friends? No, probably not, but maybe it wouldn't feel like the tension in the room would choke him where he stood.

Though, he couldn't deny the fact that Granger had a special way to annoy the ever living shite out of him, but for reasons that were lost on him, he...liked their sparing arguments and witty retorts to one another. Did that make him bloody mad? Probably.

He glanced at Granger, causing him to smirk since she looked as if she were reflecting the panic that he kept clamped down inside as she kept fiddling with the hem of her muggle shirt, it was a simple black long-sleeved fabric that cut to a V in the front. It showed her curves nicely…

Wait. What? Why bloody hell did he even care if she had curves, even though it was hard to deny that the witch had filled out nicely since school. It did him no favors that they were required to wear tightly fit muggle clothing for their trainings. So really, his noticing was none of his fault. He chalked it up to he was man, and men tended to notice attractive women.

When they had finally reached the intimidating wooden door, they both stopped without saying a word. A tinge of familiarity tugged at him, but the pure dread he was feeling quickly overpowered it.

A creak he could only compare to a Kneazle's last dying cry echoed around them both as the large door swung open to a vast open room that smelled of rubber and lemon. Without noticing his feet shuffle forward, they both had come to stand in the oversized, dimly, and almost empty room. The only thing that occupied the space clung at the walls with what looked like to be varying objects of weapons and large tools, (must be the rubber smell he thought) he turned back towards the door and it had vanished! He gave a panicked expression to his partner who looked eerily calm. Probably because she had figured out what this god forsaken room was. Know it all, he wanted desperately to mutter.

Bloody perfect, just what he needed, let's just add being locked into a torture room with someone who couldn't stand him to the endless list of 'what else can go wrong in Draco Malfoy's life.' One wrong word and she would likely shove one of those spiked contraptions up his arse.

"I've worked here for nearly two years and I don't believe I have ever been in this room." The bushy haired witch mused to no one in particular.

He looked quickly around and found no sign that Potter was anywhere to be seen.

His steel eyes settled on Granger who looked a little green, he would of found her state amusing if it didn't irk him to no end that she was so nervous.

"What in the bloody hell could you possibly be worried about?" He scoffed.

Her face became animated with irritation as the deep brown irises of her eyes bore into him.

"Because…" She inhaled, and if he wasn't mistaken a wave of sadness took over her features for a moment. "You know, just forget it."

Brushing the small pang of guilt aside he felt for making her upset, he squared his shoulders and didn't break her eye contact. If they were both locked in this blasted room, why not have some fun?

"Oh," he drawled, moving so he could circle her figure. "You're nervous I will be better at dueling than you." That did it, the fiery brunette seemed to turn up her scowl. If looks could cast spells, he was certain he would be dead on the floor.

"Not even a little." She bit out, not bothering to follow his movements.

'Brilliant.' He thought, quickly removing his wand and sending a small stinging hex towards her, landing directly on her arse. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when she yelped and spun around to face him. His laughter quickly died when he noticed her wand in her hand.

She advanced towards him, with a look of pure determination across her features.

"I can't decide if I want to hex you, or punch you in the face again." Draco swallowed hard when she was almost nose to nose with him, causing his gut reaction to kick in. He grabbed her arm, (the one with the dangerous wand being pointed at him) and pulled her closer to him so she couldn't retract her fist and hit him. The abruptness of the movement must of took her off guard because it was like her feet didn't know how to keep up, she tripped and landed hard into his chest, making them both stumble backwards to the ground. Draco's breath was knocked out of him as she landed on top of him. Before they could both scramble to their feet, the door that had disappeared came into view, letting in a very frustrated looking Potter and head Auror Taylor in.

Of all the sodding luck. Hermione figured they both looked like a deer caught in headlights

"Bugger." They both muttered.

 **0000000000000000**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts! ~Enchanted21**


	5. Chapter 5: Charming

**A/N: Hello my lovely people, I'm sorry it took me a bit longer than I would of liked to post this, holiday weekend and all! Back to the story... Do I smell trouble for our star duo? Why yes, I think I do!**

 **00000000000000000**

 **"You live but once; why not be amusing?" ~Coco Chanel**

 **00000000000000000**

"Auror Granger, Auror Malfoy…" Taylor growled, while Harry just stood there with a look dancing around his features, somewhere between shock and amusement.

Draco had all but jumped off of her at the first opportunity he saw. "Is there any good reason you two were fighting?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she swept away the invisible dirt from her khakis. She knew they were in for it now, seeing as it took a lot to upset the head auror and he most certainly seemed that way.

"We weren't fighting, sir. Draco and I were just…"

"Practicing." Malfoy injected nervously.

"Yes, practicing," she said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"You know Granger and her two left feet."

How typical, she was trying to save his arse (ok, and hers) from a write up and he has the bloody nerve to tease her.

Taylor pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Now that Hermione stood upright she noticed how dirty he actually was, and his muggle clothing looked like they got the worst of it, even if he had the fashion sense of a blind man.

"I have already had a very atrocious day…" he said, opening his eyes to look at the pair.

Draco went to speak but Harry gave him a curt head shake.

"First a lead went sour and then after retracing our steps, we were ambushed!" He threw his hands in the air. "Ever tried to get blood stains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare." Taylor pointed to his ghastly lime green shirt.

"No wonder they were ambushed…" Draco muttered low enough for only her to hear. Hermione had to stifle a chuckle and resist the urge to agree.

"And if that is how you two practice then I'm not sure how you're even aurors." He finished finally but seemed more fumed.

Taylor took his wand out and without saying a word shot a spell at both Hermione and Draco. The look on Harry's face confirmed that the head auror did it without thinking. The look they both must have plastered over their faces made the damn auror smirk. He shot a spell at his co workers without warning and had the audacity to smile about it!

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Malfoy beat her to the question. Again, before she could get a word in edgewise her unwanted partner spouted off again. "You just don't go around firing unknown spells at people!–"

Well he had a point...

"Malfoy" she rose her hand as to quiet him but he dashed her fingers away, like it was a fly pestering him, only adding to her irate state.

"What kind of crazy Head Auror are you! I'll tell you, the kind with a right sick shoved up his—" this time Hermione plastered her hand over his mouth before the arse could make matters worse for them, she could feel the heat radiating off of Draco, making her palm tingle. Dashing that thought away she tried to pretend she didn't feel the piercing stare of Taylor, she knew better than to make him really mad.

Malfoy huffed into her hand, thoroughly crossing his arms, with a look that would reveal even Snapes. "Are you quite done?" She angrily whispered. He just rolled his steel grey eyes, which she took as omission. She unhinged her fingers one by one, trying to make a large enough space so she didn't have to feel the odd electricity that seemed to always pass through them just to be shoved (rather harshly) back into the exact blonde she was trying to generate distance from.

"Back so soon?" Malfoy sneered, but with an edge of a playfulness she noted, and wasn't sure why.

"Wha–" Hermione gaped, not really sure what just happened, but as soon as she knew what or who pushed her into Malfoy she would put Ginny's bat boogey hex to good use, thank you very much.

"Granger, do get off of me." He firmly gripped her arms that felt like they were almost glued to his defined chest, (again, wondering why the hell she cared) moving her back a foot. The brunette witch spun in a furry, facing her head auror, putting the pieces together.

"You!" She went to march towards him, but again was thrown back into her partner.

"For Merlin's sake women!" Draco cried, "stop doing that." He huffed, trying regain the oxygen she just knocked out of him. Again.

Taylor started clapping his hands like a schoolgirl who just got asked to prom. Was it a possible thing for your boss to give you whiplash with his mood swings? "Oh goodie! I do love sticking charms!" Hermione had to count back from three to not hex him and his lime green beacon of a shirt, where he stood, the color alone would make any sane person cringe. She chanced a glance at Malfoy and it looked as if he were having the same problem. Not only was it childish of their superior to cast a charm on them, but it only added to the fact that she hadn't seen anyone use a sticking charm since Hogwarts...She found herself wondering again how a man such as Taylor received this job.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go do the impossible and remove this dastardly stain from my beloved shirt." Without another word the head Auror pivoted and left in a dramatic fashion, swinging his arms upward like he was about to perform the Tango.

"What about removing this charm!" Draco all but shouted as the door was disappearing into the room once more. Harry stepped forward and Hermione noticed amusement must of won over the shock she first saw, because her supposedly best friend was trying awfully hard not to laugh.

"Harry," Hermione almost stepped forward, but thought better of it, "please tell me you can remove this silly charm.?"

"Sorry Mione, no can do, when Taylor casts that, it stays until he removes it." She knew her face had lost all blood flow, because she barely heard the strew of profanities coming from Malfoy. How could he expect them to be stuck like this! What about training, and paperwork, and sleeping, and...Hermione inwardly gasped...how in Godric's name were they supposed to shower when she couldn't take more than two steps away from her Slytherin counterpart!

"He's a crazy lad, I'll give you that, but–"

"But what Potter? How long will he leave us like this?" Draco spat rather harshly, yet Hermione had to agree, she wanted to know just as much as he did.

"Dunno," The boy who lived shrugged, and oh, if she didn't love him as a brother she would of hexed him right where he stood. "That's up to the two of you, it's pretty obvious you guys can't stand each other, and Taylor, even if he may have a screw loose, can tell. He's a good man, he knows what he's doing." Before either Draco or Hermione could protest Harry held a hand up to silence them. "You can try all you like to break the charm, but trust me when I say," Harry's gaze grew ever more serious, "I have seen others do that, and it does not work." He ended with a chuckle.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and Hermione placed a definite hand on her hip. There had to be a way…

"So what," It was Draco who spoke, again, asking just what she wanted to know, "are we just supposed to carry on as normal?"

"Well, you're expected to carry on the same at work, but as for the rest, well, that is for the two of you to figure out." Harry wiggled his eyebrow playfully at them, neither one of them found it the least bit amusing.

"You both can have the rest of the day off." Harry claimed, being the assistant Head Auror had its perks. "So you can have time to adjust." The green eyed wizard bit back a chuckle, making his way to leave.

"Bye Mione," he winked. "Bye Malfoy." With that, he was gone.

"Don't even think the word shower while we are like this." Hermione gestured between them.

"What," Malfoy raised a suggestive eyebrow, "afraid you might see something you like Granger?"

"Grow up." She huffed, crossing her arms and averting her eyes from the blonde wizard.

"Never."

 **A/N: Dancing-Souls...No, they were supposed to have their first training session together and be observed by the head auror, but obvsiouly they are both too stubborn to get along for five seconds so...that is why it ended the way it did ;)**


End file.
